RedBum
by Ambur
Summary: "You better let me go right now freak or I swear to God I will…" Her words were cut short when Sherlock brought his hand down hard on her upturned bottom. "Ouch!" Sally snapped. "Sherlock this isn't funny, now let me go!" "I would hope that you did not find this amusing Sergeant." Sherlock said coldly as he brought down his hand again, the sound bouncing of the morgue walls.


RedBum

Rating: PG 13

Warnings: Spankings…that's about it

AN: I have NO idea where this came from except that I was watching a Sherlock episode and Sally just annoyed the piss out of me on it. I can also for some reason actually see Sherlock doing something like this and thinking it was a completely okay thing to do. I really do like Sally, she just got on my nerves tonight.

So I have no idea if any of you will like this, but here it goes.

**AN 2- And to the haters, you were warned what this was about and you read it anyways. News flash peeps, if you think it might bother you or you don't like, then don't read! You're not going to ruin my day with your hateful, judgemental words. I'll be having the best day ever regardless! Cheers!**

And to the rest of you, Thanks for reading and supporting guys! Hugs to you all!

* * *

Red. Sherlock Holmes was actually seeing red. He didn't think it was possible that this woman who was so annoying and so insignificant to him could push him to the edge of wanting to kill her, but she succeeded.

He stared at her, barely hearing her annoying voice as she insulted and complained to Lestrade about this, that or the other. But what set him off was when she had the audacity to verbally attack Molly. Who in the hell did this ridiculous Sergeant this she was speaking so condescendingly and rudely to _HIS _pathologist!

Lestrade stared at Sally Donovan with almost a parental sort of patience, but did not stop her rant. Anderson rolled his eyes and continued looking over the corpse on the slab. Molly stood wide eyed staring from Sally to Lestrade.

Sally continued her rude rant. Her voice was rising with every word and her hands were flinting wildly out in front of her. "And if this mousey little pushover wants to let him have run of the place, that's her bloody issue, not ours!" She finished in a dramatic huff.

"Enough! Sherlock roared.

"Excuse me freak?" Sally snapped turning to face him glaring daggers at him.

"I said Shut. Your. Bloody. Mouth." He hissed stepping towards her menacingly.

Sally swallowed hard and took a step back, but kept her chin high in an attempt to maintain the fantasy of control.

"Sherlock…." Lestrade and John both warned simultaneously.

Sherlock ignored them both as he backed Sally into a corner in the morgue. "Apologize this instant." He said dangerously low.

Sally snorted. "I'm not going to apologize to you freak! Everything I say about you is the truth and I'm the only one with the balls to call you on it."

"Not to me you stupid little twat! Apologize to Molly. How dare you speak to her in that way?" He said leaning down towards her to where his eyes were level with hers. "She is sweet and kind and bloody brilliant. Not to mention this is a mere courtesy on her part allowing any of us access to her lab, so you will apologize to her now."

Sally's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah freak? Or what?" She snapped, shoving on his chest which did not move him an inch. The surprise at his level of strength flashed in her eyes for only a moment but it was long enough for Sherlock to see and he smirked.

"Or else I will make you and I promise that you will not like the outcome of it one bit." He promised.

Sally lifted her chin even higher. "Fuck you freak. Now get out of my face! I didn't mean anything towards her anyways. She's absolutely lovely, but you are an idiot and can bring out the worst in anyone."

Sherlock placed his arms, palm flat on the wall on either side of her head. "Then you will have no issues apologizing."

Sally smirked. "I might actually have considered apologizing to her before but now, knowing how much you want me too kind of makes me not want to. Now move!" She demanded pushing on him again to no avail.

"Sherlock, this is ridiculous and childish." Lestrade said sighing.

"Really Sherlock, it's alright." Molly said softly. "I know everyone has had a long night and is probably very tired. Why don't we all just call it a night and go home?"

Sherlock whirled around and stalked towards Molly. "No! It's not alright. Everyone always takes advantage of your kindness and gentleness, I am the guiltiest of all and I am deeply sorry for that Molly. But it's not right for Sergeant Donovan to take out her dislike of me on you." He turned back to look at Sally. "And you will apologize."

Sally sneered at him. "Yeah, that'll bloody happen." She looked at Lestrade. "Can we go now?"

Lestrade frowned. "I think maybe you should say sorry Sally. I think Sherlock is right."

"Oh taking the freak's side are you? Why am I not surprised." She snapped.

Anderson groaned. "My God will you all shut up! Acting like a bunch of brats you all are!"

"I'm not playing this childish game with you anymore freak." Sally said looking back at Sherlock before walking towards Lestrade. "Good night sir. Later Anderson." She added and turned on her heals to leave.

In a few quick strides Sherlock had reached Sally and grabbed her arm. "Hey!" She cried out. "Let go of me! Who the hell do you think you are?" She demanded as he dragged her back across the room towards Molly's desk.

"Sherlock what are you doing now?" John said annoyed.

"Um Sherlock…it's really okay. Can't we just all go home?" Molly pleaded softly.

Sherlock stopped when he reached Molly's desk. He grabbed the back of the desk chair and pulled it out onto the floor, sat down abruptly and jerked Sally over his lap.

Molly's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh Sherlock…no!"

"What in the bloody hell are you doing Sherlock!" John cried out, his eyes bulging from their sockets.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade shouted.

"Bloody hell…" Anderson muttered trying unsuccessfully to hide his grin.

"You better let me go right now freak or I swear to God I will…" Her words were cut short when Sherlock brought his hand down hard on her upturned bottom.

"Ouch!" Sally snapped. "Sherlock this isn't funny, now let me go!"

"I would hope that you did not find this amusing Sergeant." Sherlock said coldly as he brought down his hand again even harder, the slap resounded of the walls of the morgue.

"Ow! Stop it! Do something Greg!" Sally cried. "OUCH!"

**Smack**

**Smack**

**Smack**

**Smack**

**Smack**

Sally wiggled and squirmed violently trying to slide out of his lap or twist away from his hand. The slaps were coming faster now and each one seemed to get harder than the next. Her face was burning with mortification and tears stung her eyes.

"Apologize!" Sherlock shouted and clamped down even tighter onto Sally's squirming body as she tried desperately to get away from him.

"Get off me!" Sally screamed.

**Smack**

**Smack**

**Smack**

**Smack**

"Ow! Sherlock stop it! That's hurts!" Sally said trying to hold in a sob.

"It's supposed to hurt you silly bint, it's a spanking!" Sherlock snapped. "And I will stop when you apologize.

"There is no way…ow…ow…stop…that …ow…stop! That I will now you bastard!" She shrieked still struggling against his lap.

"John, my riding crop." Sherlock said.

"What? Oh no! Don't involve me in this!" John said turning away looking helplessly at Lestrade while his face flushed.

"Help me!" She screamed at Lestrade.

Lestrade swallowed hard and shook his head. "Um…I know you're going to be angry with me Sally, but to be honest, this is a long time coming."

Sally stared at Lestrade before she renewed her struggles with profound vigor. "You bloody bastard!" She screamed at Lestrade actually trying to wiggle out of Sherlock's lap to make a grab for her boss.

"John give me my riding crop." Sherlock snapped at John as he scooted Sally back over his knees and held her more firmly.

John shook his head keeping his back to him. Sherlock began to demand it again when he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind.

"Here you go mate, knock yourself out." Anderson said smiling and handed him the crop before walking back to the table.

"Don't you dare!" Sally screamed at Sherlock when she felt the first blow from the crop to her already burning backside. "OWWWWWW!"

**Thwack**

**Thwack**

**Thwack**

"Sherlock stop…please…" Sally pleaded with a sob breaking through.

"Sherlock stop this." Molly said. "You can't treat her like this….she's not a child."

"She's acting like a child and so she will be treated like one." Sherlock said firmly brining the crop down in several stinging successions.

**Thwack**

**Thwack**

**Thwack**

"Ow…ow…stop…ow…OWWW…." Sally cried with her backside on fire. "Okay…I'm sorry…please stop Sherlock…please…" The tears were falling freely now. "Stop…I'm sorry…I'll apologize, just stop."

Sherlock dropped the crop and let her up, but he kept hold of her arm. He dragged her towards Molly. Molly looked at Sally with tremendous compassion as she was so embarrassed for her.

_I am so_ _sorry_… She mouthed to Sally.

"I did not drag her over here for you to apologize to her Molly." Sherlock grumbled.

Sally glared at him and attempted to jerk her arm free, but his grip was iron. She turned back to Molly and wiped her eyes. "I am sorry for being so rude to you. It really had nothing to do with you."

Molly nodded and smiled gently and apologetically. "I know Sally, thank you."

Sherlock gave Molly a short nod and seemed to be satisfied. He let Sally go and she stormed away from him grabbing her jacket and walking out of the morgue without a backward glance.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" Molly said firmly, her eyes moving from Lestrade to Sherlock to Anderson and to John.

"I didn't bloody touch her!" John said.

"But you didn't help her either now did you!" Molly snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at each man.

"Molly she had no right to talk to you that way." Sherlock argued.

"And you had no right to humiliate her and treat her in such a disrespectful way! And if you don't go after her and apologize right now, then…I'll…well I'll never give you another body part as long as you live." Molly said defiantly, jutting her chin out.

Sherlock reared back slightly in surprise. "Why should I go after her? She acted terrible and I disciplined her."

"She's not a child and you are not her parent. You can't just put people over your knee or make them stand in the corner whenever you feel that they deserve it Sherlock." Molly said exasperated that she even had to explain to him why this had been so wrong.

"I think if more people were called out on their behaviors and disciplined appropriately, the world would be a much better place." He sniffed petulantly

"SHERLOCK YOU CANNOT GO AROUND SPANKING PEOPLE!" Molly screamed at him. "Now go and tell her you are so very sorry before she decides to have you arrested for assault!" She bit out and turned, walking out of the morgue.

Sherlock looked at John. "Can you believe that? I did this for her and…"

"Go after Sally and apologize." John snapped.

"No!" Sherlock retorted. "I have nothing to apologize for."

"Now whose being a brat?"Anderson said causally as he continued his dissection of the body.

"You mind your own damn business." Sherlock growled at Anderson who merely shrugged in response.

"Sherlock what you did was wrong, why can't you see that?" John said more patiently. "And it was humiliating for her. Despite how you feel about her personally, she is still a human being and deserves respect."

Sherlock glanced at Lestrade who shrugged and said. "I think she deserved it and I've wanted to do that myself many times only you beat me to it. But John is right. It was disrespectful and you didn't have the right to put your hands on her bum, even to give it a much deserved slap."

Sherlock sighed and tolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll apologize." He said walking towards the door.

"And Sherlock." John called after him. "I know you're not sorry and she's going to know you're not sorry, but still try to make it sound good, yeah?"

Sherlock mumbled incoherently under his breath, shoved the doors open, and stomped away.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sherlock to find Sally as she had to walk home from the morgue due to the fact that she had ridden with Lestrade and Anderson. Sherlock quickly ran and caught up to her grasping her arm and turning her to face him.

"It's not safe for a woman to walk home alone in the middle of the night in London. I should think as a police officer you would know that." Sherlock said seriously.

She ripped her arm from his grip. "Go to hell freak." She said softly and began walking away from him. He easily kept up with her.

"I was being sincere. It's not safe and I will walk you home."

"You've done enough, now go away. I don't think I'm stupid enough to believe that you would give a shit if someone killed me." Sally said more forcefully quickening her pace.

Sherlock frowned and grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop. "Just because I can't stand you doesn't mean that I want you hurt Sergeant."

"Well I can't stand you either and I wouldn't mind someone hurting you, now let go of me."

"You don't mean that." Sherlock said simply. "Well, I know you don't like me, but you don't want me hurt. You're only angry and embarrassed that I hurt you."

Sally's expression suddenly became very tired. "What do you want Sherlock?"

Sherlock regarded her a moment. Her eyes and face no longer held the fiery temperament that he was used to seeing. She looked worn down and actually…sad. Suddenly there was a sick feeling in the pit of Sherlock's stomach, as if he had just realized that he had done something very wrong.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out. "I'm sorry for disrespecting you and touching you in an inappropriate manner."

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you think I'm a bloody idiot? No, wait of course you do. You think everyone is sub human to you don't you? You're only saying sorry because you're afraid that I'm going to bring charges against you. Well, have no fear of that. I'm already going to be the laughing stock of my profession when this gets out. I don't want to go through the humiliation of pressing charges against you."

She tried to pull free from him, but he wouldn't let go. "Oh my God Sherlock, what? What do you want? Please, I am tired and want to go to bed. Let me go."

"You're wrong. I did come to apologize because John made me, but now I see that I have truly wronged you. I'm not sorry that I made you apologize to Molly, but I am sorry for the means that I took to do so." He paused a moment, looking at her as if he was struggling for words. "And…I'll make sure that no one in Scotland Yard hears about this."

Sally laughed humorlessly. "Oh really? And why would you do that and just exactly how do you plan on getting Anderson to keep his mouth shut?

"I can deal with Anderson just fine. And I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do. You are the most annoying woman that I have ever met in my life and you complain incessantly, but you are a good police officer and you care very deeply for what you do. This is why I believe that you insult me and have tantrums. Because you care so deeply about your job and the people that you help that you are not capable of divorcing yourself from the job and you experience anxiety and stress. I am your outlet for that stress." He paused letting his words sink in. "I promise you that I will continue to annoy you and provoke you so that you can unleash that sharp tongue of yours and release the stress that you hold inside of you. But you must promise me that you will never, ever speak to Molly in such a way again."

Sally sighed. "Yeah okay. I was a right bitch to her and it was completely uncalled for." She looked up at him sharply. "But do you understand what you did wrong Sherlock? Do you know why I am so upset?"

He nodded. "Because it was embarrassing and painful. Not to mention there were others present."

"It's more than that. Sherlock, you can't go around treating people as if they weren't people. I have feelings and I am a person. I have value and don't deserve to be treated in such a degrading way. Can you relate to that at all?"

"I think so and I am trying to understand people and their feelings. It's something that John and Mrs. Hudson talk to me about constantly." He admitted.

Sally nodded. "Okay. I don't forgive you for this, it will take me some time and you better never put your hands on me again, is that understood?" He nodded and she continued. "But I will be more mindful of how I speak to others and especially those that you care about."

"And I promise to try to be more respectful and patient of your views." He said smirking.

"Deal. Now, let go of my arm and let me go home." She snapped.

He released her, but kept his place beside her as she walked home.

"What are you doing now?" She asked tiredly.

"Walking you home. I told you, it's dangerous to walk home alone in the middle of the night."

"Whatever." She mumbled.

They walked on in silence before she spoke again. "So how long have you fancied Molly?"

Sherlock coughed and sputtered. "Wh…what? I don't…that's preposterous…I merely respect her and…"

"Yeah yeah, cut the bull shit freak. I know you like her. And I mean _like her_ like her! So how long?" She pressed.

"Since I jumped from the roof." He admitted begrudgingly.

"Well I'll have to keep that in mind and whenever you actually get some balls and ask her out of a date, I'll have to warn her that you have one hell of a hard hand."

Sherlock frowned. "Yes and if you tell her before I am ready then you might find yourself right back over…"

Sally cut him off. "So help me Sherlock if you threaten to spank me I'm going to kick you in the balls."

Sherlock's mouth closed and he regarded her with an amused expression.

There was no need for anymore words between the two of them, the silence of the night seemed to suit them both just fine as they continued on walking side by side in the cool crisp London night.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


End file.
